Gudrun
Gudrun, also known as Kriemhilt and Young Knight is a playable character in Knights in the Nightmare. Base Stats Website Description An optimistic, cheerful young lady striving to better herself as a knight. She is of small stature and her armor is too big for her frame, but she tries her hardest. Tome Description "She is cheery and polite, and although she is not very skilled in battle, she works hard to improve. Gudrun has a very difficult time telling Neredo and Atkasia apart, and as a result, she is not well-liked by either of them. She looks upon Baltar like a father, and while she adores cheese, she will not abide milk." Quotes 'Pause Talk:' *On Baltar, One Like a Father: "Sir Baltar is like a father to me." *On Klaus, A Superior: "Sir Klaus's daughter? I think you've got it wrong." *On Klaus, A Superior: "Sir Klaus is my superior, and he has a daughter." *On Nordich, A Young Prince: "A hu-human became a monster just like that!" *On Maimi, A Similar Girl: "Are there many who look like me in this kingdom?" *On Maimi, A Similar Girl: "Sir Baltar showed me a picture of his daughter." *On Atkasia, A Look-Alike: "Those two are very similar." *On Atkasia, A Look-Alike: "...I actually mixed them up once before..." *On Lakshmi, A Pitied Girl: "Lady Lakshmi got involved in their fight..." *On Sofine, A Young Superior: "I'm a new recruit, so I've got a lot to learn still." *On Sofine, A Young Superior: "People are always telling me to loosen up..." *On Sofine, A Young Superior: "Sofine has been a knight for a lot longer than me." *On Yelma, A Black Witch: "I couldn't see in the dark, but that witch was there..." *On Yelma, A Black Witch: "Rumors say Lady Yelma is a witch... Is it true?" *"I don't have any memories of my father..." *"I'm so clumsy. I feel bad for my instructors..." *"I want to be a knight who works for the world!" *"It's hard to carry a lance and ride a horse too..." *"There are lots of lady knights just like me." *"It tends to be the males who become lance knights." *On Jamie, A Scary Monster: "I witnessed the birth of a monster..." *"I have a lot of work to do to become a strong knight." *"There are lots of lady knights just like me." *"I'll work hard every day until I'm a great knight!" 'Using Key Item:' *"I love cheese!" *"I guess cheese doesn't do much about your height..." *"Am I short because I didn't drink my milk?" 'Recruitment:' *"I shall join you! Let us prevail!" 'Level Up:' *"I'll work hard for my comrades!" *"I've powered up!" *"My body may be small, but my dreams are big!" *"Thank you very much!" 'Exile:' *"Is that so? This is truly unfortunate!" 'Transoul' If offered to Baltar: *"I have no regrets to die for you, Sir Baltar!" When accepting Baltar's soul: *"Sir Baltar! Please...! Oh my... No..." 'Dying in battle' *"I leave everything... to the rest of you..." Gallery Knights2.png|Gudrun and Yggdra Category:Characters Category:Knights in the Nightmare Characters Category:Knights